


Just For You

by Theoo



Series: The Maze Runner AU [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Maze Runner, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aro - Freeform, Aro/Ace, Asexual, Bisexual, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gen, Lesbian, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual, Pure, Theo Just Wants Lau To Be Happy, ace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoo/pseuds/Theoo
Summary: Theo and Lau go out to run the Maze like any other day, but Lau is sad, so Theo finds a way to cheer her up.(Part of a series of one shots)Aka The Mazer Runner AU no one asked for with a bunch of mine and Lau's OCs.





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me and Lau (My lovely co-creator who sadly doesn't have an ao3 accout) on the following social media!  
> Aiisuruu - Lau's Instagram  
> Lauette - Lau's DeviantArt  
> She posts amazing art on there and I love her tons!! <3
> 
> Fluffy.Kiitty - Theo's Instagram  
> I post trashy pictures of my cats on there :')

"Well, lets get going~!" Theo exclaimed, way too excited about exploring the Maze.  
  
She took off running, twirling around and gesturing for Lau to follow her. She heard the footsteps of Lau following behind her.  
  
Lau sighed and went after her, pulling her pink hair into a ponytail as she ran. Every bone in her body ached from so many sleepless nights but she tried to ignore it for Theo's sake.  
  
"You better wait up!" Lau yelled.  
  
Theo looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Come at me, bitch!"  
  


* * *

  
  
Eventually they stopped for a break. They were almost at the part where the maze broke off into a gigantic deadly forest, which the Gladers called the Shade. Light rarely made it through the thick canopy of leaves. There terrible things that lurked in the Shade. Things neither of the girls wanted to talk about. So they didn't. Instead they covered it up with fake smiles, pretending everything was okay.  
  
Theo knew Lau was sad. Hell, who wouldn't be? It all seemed so pointless.... But she tried her best, her very hardest, to put on a brave smile for Lau.  
  
It really sucked, which is why she ran the Maze every day. For Lau. For all her friends here at the Glade.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Well Theo, looks like we're here."  
  
They both stood at the edge of the darkest reaches of the maze: the Shade.  
  
"Quick snack break before we go?" Theo nudged Lau with her shoulder.  
  
Lau sighed, "Just a grenola bar. We can't waste much time sweetie."  
  
Theo grinned, knowing Lau would say yes. Her mother had a soft spot for her.  
  
The two of them sat down and munched on gronola bars to replenish their energy. There wouldn't be many opportunities to take a break in the Shade.  
  
As Theo was snacking she noticed something. Deep within the forest, the tiniest sliver of light gleamed down on a small clearing. The air around it was perfectly still, as if time itself stopped in its tracks.  
  
A single blue rose bloomed. Gold flecks reflected the light above. It glittered like the heavens itself.  
  
Theo slowly got up and bounded towards it, her fluffy tail wagging happily. She crouched down on the grass and softly touched its petals. They felt like velvet!  
  
She picked it carefully.  
  
Snap!  
  
Hiding the rose behind her back, she approached Tuva who was busy eating her snack.  
  
"Hey Mama, can you come here?" Theo asked.  
  
Lau replied, "Mhmm" and got up.  
  
Lau stood directly in front of her. Theo looked up and gazed at her blue eyes. She saw the tiredness in them. The sadness.  
  
So she made a wish.  
  
"I wish for Lau to find happiness," she whispered to the sky. If God really did exist, he could at least grant Theo that one simple wish.  
  
"I found this just for you!" Theo pulled the rose out and clasped her own hands around Lau's one.  
  
The grin Lau had on her face was so, so, so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Lau's lovely drawing of Theo giving Lau a rose! You can find it on my Instagram, @Fluffy.Kiitty
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also pls spare me i know my writing is literal garbage fire :')


End file.
